Teach Me Love
by MistressSolar
Summary: AU. So, all I asked for was for him to tutor me. He was the school's quarterback, popular and a genius. I never expected him to actually accept my request. I never expected him to make a deal with me. I never expected that deal to come back and bite me in the behind. And I most definitely, never expected to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Teach Me Love

* * *

"Tenten, remember how I told you I needed a tutor." I fumbled my fingers, anticipating Tenten's outburst when I told her who my tutor was. I had invited her to a sleepover to break the news, since Tenten would flip when she found out. We had just finished the traditional pillow fight.  
"Ya?" Tenten flipped a caramel into the air, the sweet arcing, rising and falling, only to project off her nose.  
"Well, you also remember how I told you I needed a tutor." I repeated, adding, "Because I'm failing Science."

It was true. Science had never been my forte. Language Arts; easiest subject in the world. Math: Great except for Geometry. History: Just have to have a good memory. Science, however, was my most devious enemy. It was like a bouncy ball, evading me no matter how hard I tried to tackle it. "And?" Tenten questioned. My lips sealed shut. Chestnut brown orbs narrowed into slits. "What did you do?"

I gulped, egging myself on. "I checked the person who had the highest mark in Science in class yesterday...and I asked Sasuke to tutor me."  
Tenten's jaw unhinged. "No! No way, you didn't! Hinata, what did he say!"  
I said meekly. "He said yes."  
"You asked Konoha High School's number one hottie, football captain and quarterback, Uchiha Sasuke to tutor you, and he said yes? HINATA!" Tenten squealed, hugging me so tightly, it was difficult to breathe. I knew Tenten would react like this, which was why I hadn't been so enthusiastic, but she was my best friend.

I had no choice. Even though she was Neji's girlfriend, I had told her I was tanking Science, and she never even mentioned it to my cousin, who would have set me on fire if the news had reached his ears.

Tenten babbled. "Why would he say yes? He's such a cold guy, even to his girlfriend! I heard them in the library a few days ago, and Sakura kept telling him to smile, because he never did."  
"I really don't know Tenten." _I don't care either._ Honestly, if Sasuke was willing to tutor me, it didn't matter how cold he was.  
_  
Tell her._

I chewed on my lower lip. I had purposefully avoided the other words Sasuke had uttered to me:  
_  
"As long as I tutor, you have to listen to everything I say, understand?"_  
_"W-Why?"_  
_"Do you want to be tutored or not?."_

I had complied to his strange proposition, because I was desperate, even though I was clueless as to what Sasuke desired. The tone of his voice when he said that, however, had sent chills down my spine.

I was quite sure I wouldn't like our little "deal."

* * *

"Do you have a spare today?" Sasuke was leaning against my locker, face impassive. I jumped, slightly surprised by his sudden appearance, while I slowly retrieved my textbooks from my locker. "H-Hai." I felt heat rise to my cheeks, as fellow students, shuffling in the halls, gave us curios glances, whispers drifting to my ears. I was a nobody, and to everyone, it was probably a surprise to see the most popular boy in school speaking to Shy Hinata, a rare occurence.

Truthfully, I had barely ever talked to Sasuke, even though we had been in the same high school for three years, if I included this one. Yesterday when I'd requested Sasuke's tutoring had been the only time we'd chatted with each other and even that had been relatively short. "What time is your spare?" Sasuke tilted his head.

Sure, I had the biggest, world-wide known crush on Sasuke's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, hopefully my future husband, but I could totally understand why the Uchiha had a fan club. He was hot. Simple as that. And when you added his rich heritage, magnificent athletic abilities, genius mind, you could only end up with the most popular guy in Konoha High. "Were you listening to me?" Sasuke asked, voice cool though I detected a hint of annoyance in it.

Quickly gathering my composure, and flushing crimson, I replied, "Yes. I-I have a s-spare second period."  
Sasuke nodded, raven locks swishing past his ears. "Good. I'll see you in the library then." He strolled coolly off, joining the crowd of bodies bustling in the hall.

* * *

"What do you need help with?" Sasuke plopped down in the chair beside me, skipping formal greetings. I had to admire him for not beating around the bush. We were in the library, and it was second period, Sasuke literally just walking in a few moment ago and settling himself at my table. "Umm..." I sorted through the clutter of papers, textbooks and notes on my table, giving a small "Aha!" of triumph when I fished out my Biology, Chemistry, and Physics binders. I laid them out on the table, fidgeting.

Sasuke commented snidely, "Science isn't your thing, is it?" I fidgeted, intimidated by him and his confident aura, and a bit offended by his somewhat rude remark. His tone had been so condescending. "So, which is your worst?"  
"P-Physics." Physics could burn in hell. The only reason I took it was because Neji had pressured me to take all three courses of Science. And stupid me had listened to him.  
"Your stuttering is annoying." Sasuke commented nonchalantly.

I flinched. Okay, I learned something new about Uchiha Sasuke today. Not only was he cold, he was also rude. "S-Sorry," I apologized, because no matter what I thought of him, he was my only hope of graduating from high school next year. Ignoring my apology, Sasuke leafed through the Physics textbook. "W-Wait, do you have a spare right now?"

I had somehow mustered enough courage to ask, the reluctance to hold him from his classes overriding my fear of him. Sasuke, surprisingly, answered me. "No. It doesn't matter, though. Some of us don't need to."  
I shrank in my seat. This guy was a total blow on my already low self-esteem. "Let's get started." Sasuke prompted. I heartily agreed, glad for a change in topic. For the next hour, Sasuke taught me formulas, laws of motion, reactions, and I actually understood it.

By the end of our tutoring session, I was pretty sure I'd ace the next test. As the bell chimed, signaling for lunch, I smiled timidly. "Thank you, Sasuke." He merely nodded in acknowledgement. Gathering my stuff, I stood up, ready to leave, when Sasuke grabbed my wrist. "Hinata." His voice, deep and husky, was monotone. I felt my face burn from the contact, but I glanced at him shyly beneath my thick lashes, murmuring a quiet "Y-Yes?"  
"Remember our deal?"  
"Hai?"

What was he hinting at?  
"Well, I know the first thing you can do for me."  
"W-What?" Warning bells rang in my head.  
_I'm not going to like this..._

"Kiss me." Sasuke deadpanned, expression stone-cold, betraying nothing of his intentions.

_WHAT?_

To say the least, I was shocked. First of all, why did he, Uchiha Sasuke, want to kiss me? Second of all, he was in a relationship! With Sakura Haruno! Head cheerleader, beautiful pinkette, most popular girl at Konoha High, and who would totally bite my head off if I kissed her boyfriend! "P-Pardon?" I stammered, nerves numbed, brain barely functioning. I couldn't believe it.  
"Did I stutter?" Sasuke said, though his tone was playful instead of spiteful. "I said kiss me."

_NO!_

"Y-You have a girlfriend!" I shrieked, because those were the only words I was able to spew out. Sasuke shrugged. "So?" He added, "I want a kiss."  
"No!" What was wrong with him? How could he be so aloof about cheating?  
His obsidian orbs narrowed. "Why not?" He spat. A sing-song voice in the back of my mind trilled, _Someone does not take rejection well._  
"Because, y-you have a girlfriend!" I repeated, emphasizing the girlfriend part.  
Sasuke ignored me, venturing towards me in one leap, and breaching the gap of distance between us. I was vaguely aware of a voice screaming at me from the back of mind to _run the hell outta there_ as he lowered his face, smooth lips edging closer...and closer...and closer...

I tilted my head at the last moment. Those oh-so-smooth lips brushed my cheek. Stepping backwards, I scooped up a fallen textbook.

Not even sparing Sasuke a glance, I sprinted out of the library as fast as my legs could carry me.


	2. Chapter 2

Teach Me Love

* * *

I glanced at myself in the mirror.

My face was its usual, pale, pallid tone, and my expression was calm.

My eyes, though, betrayed me.

The lavender swirling in the milky pools told of my stress, and my bitten nails, which I had nearly chopped off last night, was another indicator.

Neji would so know. "Hinata, breakfast is ready!" Said cousin called from downstairs.

I lifted a finger and nibbled on its gnawed tip.

I hadn't made breakfast.

Another, blatant, indicator.

I always made breakfast. Since I was the best cook out of my family, which consisted of my sister, me and Neji, I was the one who prepared the meals.

Hanabi was the one who cleaned the apartment.

And Neji was the one who paid the bills, for all our parents were dead.

Ever since yesterday, I'd been worrying over Sasuke.

_Why did he ask me to kiss him?_

_Was he just messing with me or is he sick?_

_Should I tell him what he did was wrong, or should I avoid him?_

I'd never dealt with such a dilemma before, mostly because I didn't associate with the opposite sex. After I bolted from the library yesterday, I'd steered clear of Sasuke at lunch, and ignored any of his teasing glances in class. Luckily, he hadn't made any attempt to confront me.

I'd contemplated in sharing details of my "tutor session" with Tenten, but I still wasn't so sure. What if Tenten told Neji? My cousin would kill Sasuke, and I didn't yearn to instigate a fight. Yet, I needed someone to confide in.

Hanabi was out of the question, since she'd tattle on me the moment I'd ticked her off.

One thing was for sure; I needed a new tutor. I didn't care if I had to beg Shikamaru, who had commented that it was too troublesome to tutor me when I'd pleaded for his help during my hunt for a tutor.

Haruno Sakura, who was a whiz, was also Queen Bee of Konoha High. The pinkette would never even consider the idea of associating with a loser like me. Someone that high on the popularity scale wouldn't even liked to be seen with me.

Besides, how about if Sasuke told her he tried to kiss me? I doubted it, because he didn't seem to care about Sakura from what I'd grasped from yesterday, but why couldn't I be wary?

There was no choice. Today, I'd grovel to Shikamaru Nara.

Sure, Sasuke was a great tutor. However, we'd negotiated a deal.

One I never thought included acting scandalously. If I didn't find a new tutor fast, my junior year didn't look so promising.

Brushing my teeth and rinsing myself with a splash of cold water, I strode into our soft-carpeted hallway, strolling to the kitchen. Once I peeked inside, the kitchen in its usual sorts, with the scraped counter-tops and dishes filling up the sink, I saw my cousin in a white apron, sucking on a burnt finger and flipping pancakes with a wobbling spatula.

"Neji-niisan, are you okay?" I questioned, a tad worried.

Neji gave me glance, his somewhat agonized expression softening "I'm fine, Hinata. Breakfast is on the table " He smiled gently, though I detected the suspicion twinkling in his pale pupils.

Striding by him, I exited the kitchen to the dining room, where our wooden table was sparkling with a varnished sheen, and three plates, piled with pancakes, were situated on top of it.

A bottle of maple syrup was perched on the centre of the table in reverence, and I slid back a chair, sinking into it.

As I hogged a plate for myself, I grabbed the bottle, popping the lid off and licking traces of the sweet substance off of my fingers after I smothered the rolls of dough it in. "Hey, Nee-chan!" Hanabi carolled in, plunking down and feasting ferociously on her pancakes.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, reprimanding her for her lack of manners, in which she snorted in reply. After witnessing Hanabi devour her pancakes, I lost my appetite.

"Can I have those?" Hanabi pointed at my plate, syrup dripping down from her teeth. Grimacing, I pushed it towards her, and she happily continued her method of "eating".

"I'm going to school." I tottered out, bidding Neji farewell, and hopping to my small room, where I opened my closet and slipped into a comfy, white sweater and a pair of black jeans.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, giving myself a once-over in the mirror and then charging out of my apartment, taking the back door so I'd avoid having to intrude on Neji in the kitchen and Hanabi in the dining room.

As I skipped down the floors of my apartment building ( mine was on the sixth floor), taking the stairs, since the last time the elevator was fixed was when I was a baby.

As I meandered out of my apartment building, I jogged on to the side-walk, gliding over the chipped fragments of the cement. My high school was a thirty minute walk from my apartment.

Neji and I usually ambled towards it, together, but since I knew today my cousin would question me on what was bothering me, I had left early. Besides, I needed the extra time to grovel to Shikamaru.

If he came to school today.

As I shambled to school, I grew apprehensive. If I did manage to find a new tutor, what would I say to Sasuke?

_What am I going to do? What if he says no? Or asks me why, even though he should probably know. God, why am I thinking of this now. Stupid Hinata. No wonder why you need a tutor so badly._

Berating myself, I was startled to realize I'd already arrived to school. My pondering had made the time fly by.

My high school, or prison as I liked to refer to it, loomed before me with its dull, silver paint and several building.

Konoha's flag, billowing in the wind, was planted on the lawn in front of the school, the circled leaf rippling like waves from the gentle breeze.

Students were being dropped off, some by parents, others already licensed and parking their vehicles in the parking lot.

Shifting my bag pack, I ducked my head down, trying to blend into the background.

I scrambled inside, my sneakers slapping against the tiled floor, the secluded halls more comforting when empty than crowded.

A few students were lingering by classrooms and lockers, but I knew I was super early.

As I tottered to my locker, combination memorized, I swung the square of metal open.

My locker was chaotic. Most people would be surprised to learn I was disorganized, but it was true.

Neji always rebuked me for it, though when I was compared to Hanabi, he couldn't say so much.

As I tossed my bag pack in my locker, retrieving my Math and - blah- Physics textbooks, I hoisted them higher to my chest to make it easier for me to lock my locker.

Since it was much too early for class, I'd decided I'd hit the library.

Shikamaru definitely wouldn't be here at this time.

I'd be lucky if he even showed today, or remained awake long enough for me to beseech him for tutoring lessons.

As I fumbled to the library, greeting the librarian, Kurenai, whom I was friends with. Not in the mood to chat with her, I collapsed on a chair, shoving my items aside and grumbling to myself.

I would simply inform Sasuke he wouldn't tutor me any more ignore any questions he might inquire of me, and then pretend he didn't exist for the rest of the year.

Yes. That's exactly how I handled it. I didn't care how cowardly or doomed-to-fail it sounded.

As I glanced at my cheap, plastic watch, patterned with flowers, seeing I had a good hour and a half before class began, I decided to put the time to use.

Thumbing through my textbooks, and checking my homework, I spent the next forty minutes buried in my thoughts, only to be awakened by the _thump!_ of a bag hitting the surface of the table.

To make it quite clear, I was friendless.

Like, I had no friends.

It wasn't just my shyness, or the way I liked cowering from the spotlight, or the way I didn't share any of the interests of the girls in my grade.

It was a combination of them.

So, for someone to willingly talk to me, was a miracle unto itself.

Until I raised my head and locked my milky irises with pitch-black, onyx pools.

Sasuke, smirking, plopped down on a chair beside me, scooting to the side until his shoulder brushed mine.

Face flaming, I was speechless.

_Should I tell him now that I don't want him as a tutor any more Or...or should I wait until I actually get another one? God, why is he sitting so close to me?_

"Shouldn't you have invited me if you were going to study?" Sasuke coolly said, fingers joined together so he could rest his chin on the slender digits.

His stare was so intense, crimson flushed out all the paleness of my cheeks.

I tried to answer him, but my mouth wouldn't form any words.

I must have looked like an idiot, just sitting there gawking.

"What? Am I that attractive you can't speak?" He leaned forward, breath caressing the shell of my ear as I squeaked and fell from my seat ungracefully.

My skin was on fire, I was on the verge of trembling, and I was tempted to - as I did yesterday- _run the hell outta there_.

I wasn't sure why Sasuke was treating me the way he was; perhaps he was twisted and enjoyed teasing; perhaps he was having issues and was taking them out on me.

At the moment, blinking owlishly at the figure of him, who was clearly smirking in amusement, I didn't care.

Deciding to leave before someone spotted me with a flirting Sasuke I rose to my feet, piling my books in order, but this time Sasuke merely questioned, "Are you doing something at lunch?"

If he was about to ask me to sit at his table, the popular table, I was ready to take a knife and stab myself.

Fibbing, I said, "I do have something to do at lunch."

"Like what?"

"Um...eating?" Hey, at least I tried.

Sasuke even seemed more bemused. "I'm having football practice at lunch."

"Okay." I replied, unsure of where this was headed.

Snatching up his bag pack, Sasuke strode off, calling over his shoulder. "You better be there."

Then he was gone.

Leaving me no room to argue.

* * *

My rice was as appealing to me as one of those rancid, sock puppets I have the misfortune of finding under Hanabi's bed.

It's not like the lunch is bad, but I have no appetite.

_Why am I even here?_

Oh, yeah, that's right. I was here, on the benches beside the football field, watching some the school's most athletic students sack each other like a bunch of wild animals, because I was too afraid of Sasuke.

It would have been easier to handle, had he not posed it as a threat.

The cheerleader team, in their skimpy outfits and pom-poms, were practising as well.

The three most popular girls in school, who were also best friends, were the leaders of the team.

Karin Uzumaki: rumoured to be Naruto's cousin.

Sakura Haruno: girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka: peppy blonde who's even closer with Sakura than Karin.

This trio dominated our school.

I never talked to any of them, because they intimidated me.

Not like anyone could intimidate me the way Sasuke could.

He was such an enigma.

I didn't understand him.

And the way his apathetic demeanour would shift to something else when he was around me, something that I didn't want to know, yet gave me this thrill.

I had never met anyone like him.

I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

As the football coach, Kakashi, blew the whistle, practice was over, with teenage boys chugging down bottles of water, wiping off perspiration, and some hitting the showers.

Sasuke strolled in the cheerleader's direction, and I thought for a moment he'd chat with Sakura, but then he swished right past them and marched towards me.

I gulped.

"Hey," he plunked down, straight across from me.  
I fidgeted. "H-Hey." I was as nervous as hell.  
"You came." He observed.  
"You told me too, didn't you?" I snapped sharply.

I was bitter about it, about him intimidating me into obliging to his commands, about him making me sit here and watch him and his savage friends wrestle each other for some lump of pig skin.

I knew Sasuke could detect my fury, and my sudden hostility cracked a smile out of him. "I never knew you could be feisty."

Flushing scarlet, I protested, "I'm not feisty!"

"Right." He flicked the bridge of my button nose with his nail, and I pouted and rubbed it sore-fully.

"Why'd you do that?" I said indignantly.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're not stuttering."

Slightly stunned, I realized I wasn't.

Which was strange.

I never stutter around my family, unless I'm nervous, because I'm close to them.

I feel comfortable around them.

But, I barely knew Sasuke, and if I wasn't stuttering around him, did that mean I was comfortable around him?

I was contemplating this theory when a crown of blonde popped up behind us. "Sasuke, are you bothering Hinata?" Uzumaki Naruto, the boy I was crushing on ever since he had scolded a pack of bullies taunting me in my freshman year, flashed Sasuke a disapproving shake of the head.

We weren't friends, merely acquaintances, but Naruto always greeted me with a cheerful "Hi!" each time we saw each other.

"I was just talking, Dobe." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly at Sasuke, which caused me to giggle.

This caught the blonde's attention.

Grinning, he settled down beside me, slinging an arm around my neck, and declaring "Hinata, tell me if this bastard ever bothers you, okay? I'll kick his ass!" Naruto pumped his fists gallantly in the air.

I barely heard a word he said.

My cheeks were flaming and I was only conscious of the fact Naruto was touching me.

Touching me.

_Maybe_ I should have come to football practice more often.

"Hinata? Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto repeated this question, concern lacing his voice.

He was worried about me!

I nearly squealed, stars spinning all around me.

I wasn't about to faint, though.

I couldn't ruin this perfect moment with the man of my dreams.

I was snapped out of my joy when I heard Naruto calling, "Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you going?"

I hadn't realized he'd even left, but sure enough, there he was, striding off. "Anywhere but here," Sasuke shouted back, something that resembled hurt and anger in his tone.

Naruto retracted his limb from my shoulder, flashing me an apologetic look. "Love to chat, Hinata, but I got to get going. Bastard's getting all emotional on me. See you later!" Naruto hopped off, waving bye-bye as he caught up with the Uchiha.

Forlorn, my body slumped, missing the feel of Naruto's arm coiled around it.

_Why did Sasuke have to ruin the one moment I had with Naruto?_

However, I was lulled out of my sorrow when I saw emerald irises glaring at me.

My breath hitched.

Haruno Sakura looked like she was about to kill me.


End file.
